


What if they kissed on this couch ?

by Satanders



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bittersweet, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Devotion, Episode: s03e05 Anything for You, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Oswald Kissed Ed, Pining, Virgin Oswald Cobblepot, What-If, vulnerable Oswald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Edward Nygma was a magic spell in Oswald's life. He saved his life, from Butch tonight, but also from the bullet shot by Tabitha Galavan, and from the depression.He owed him everything he has. Still, Ed treated him like he was the most precious thing in this world.It was too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so if you have some corrections to suggest, I'll be glad to take your advices (but please, don't insult me by saying it's a google translation when I took lot of efforts in it. It's a little bit...disheartening).

This man wore the proof of his loyalty on his neck.  
Oswald felt kinda guilty to think it's pretty. Violet was still his favourite color.  
Ed's explanations were like usual : cold, reasonable, logical. He described his plan, how he manipulated Butch and the medias to make Oswald look like a hero. And the best part of it, it's this plan would have failed if Oswald didn't react like he did. Ed knew him and trusted him to do the good thing in front of the cameras, even if he didn't know about Ed's plan.  
It was the most beautiful thing, but the best came after.  
"I hope you know, Oswald, I would do anything for you. You can always count on me."  
It was impossible. This promise, it sent so much romantic vibes so Oswald's heart almost came out of his chest.  
He thought about that just two seconds : this man did anything to make him happy, safe, loved and respected. He was a magic spell in Oswald's life. He saved his life, from Butch tonight, but also from the bullet shot by Tabitha Galavan, and from the depression.  
He owed him everything he has. Still, he treated him like he was the most precious thing in this world.  
It was too much. Nobody treated him like that except his mother. It made his heart throb and he tilted his head, driven by the extasy of the moment, to kiss chastely the man in front of him, one light hand on his cheek. It was pretty soft and pleasant. It was Love, Oswald decided. Now his only desire will be to stay with Ed forever, and never let him down. He will use all his money and power to take care of him, show him he was precious for him too.  
They were soulmates. It was obvious right now. They were meant for each oth...  
Suddenly, Ed retracted. He gasped, looking really schocked and confused.  
Oswald felt like his fantasies crumbled around him. He was stupid to jump to the conclusion Ed was in love with him.  
"I'm sorry !", he told by standing up. "I didn't want...I got carried away. Please, forget about that !"  
He panicked. His feelings were a mess, a rollcoaster between the throw of the passion and the Hell of the rejection.  
His instinct told him to flight or fight.  
He chose the first option.  
"I'm...sorry", he stuttered. "Y-you can stay here and relax, I-I'm going to bed."  
He waddled awkwardly to the stairs, the tears invading his view.

"I did a mistake", Oswald admitted. "But it doesn't mean our friendship is broken. We were friends for a long time now, and I'm sure we can pass over this non-event. And yes, I call that a non-event. Because really, Edward, this is it : it's not important, it's just the consequence of raw emotions, of gratefulness and affection. Of course, I feel some affection for my best man, my Chief of Staff, but it's not...it's not...."  
Defeated, he lowered his head. He was sitting in front of the table, during Olga putting the breakfast on it. Ed didn't come down for the moment so he tried to repeat the speech he prepared all the night.  
"Morning"  
Oswald left his chair like if it was burning. He faced Ed.  
"I have something to tell you ! I did a mistake !", Oswald started "I'll never do it again, I swear ! I was...I was carried away by the emotion, I..."  
"It's okay Oswald, I don't mind." Ed answered with a soft smile.  
Oswald sighed then he smiled too. Ed came on his chair. He was in the golden dressing gown, clearly tired. The mark on his neck was still visible.  
"I think you should stay home today"  
"It's a bad idea", Ed denied by taking a toast. "We need to show our strengh, especially after Butch's betrayal."  
"But you can't work in your state."  
"I can and I will. Don't worry about me, Oswald, I feel...well I will not lie to you, it's still a little bit hurtful, but I manage."  
"You stay here, and if you don't want listen to your friend, listen to your boss. I want you to rest." Oswald interrupted. "It's not negociable."  
He felt better. Not really good, because he wanted to hug Ed, making ginger tea and taking care of him, but it was off limit and he will not pass Ed's boundary again.  
Even if he craved to express his love, he will respect a distance and will get over this...unrequited crush quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was so long without Oswald in the manor. Ed stayed alone, and he remembered the cold corridors of the asylum, the screams and the harsh loneliness. It was infuriating to be punished when he saved Oswald's life ! He knew the Penguin was worried about his neck, and how the people could mutter if he allowed Ed to work with his injury, but a part of him begun to believe he tried to distance himself of his Chief of Staff because _the thing_ he did yesterday.  
Of course, he told it was a mistake, however Ed was not entirely convinced. Since he was bored, he thought a lot about this, and he was sure Oswald was not the kind of man to kiss anybody, just because he's happy. It was not like Oswald didn't express raw emotions sometimes - his tantrums could be awful - nevertheless he was chaste.  
It was not something he should imagine, probably, but he still pictured Oswald like a pure, virginal, asexual person. He liked that about him, because himself was so interested in this even if he knew it's a weakness.  
Oswald was stronger than him. He cherished tenderly his mother and father memories, but he was not a romantic person.  
Or he was ?  
How explain this kiss ? Oswald was not the type to give it easily so...  
It was a puzzle, the first riddle Ed couldn't resolve. Or at least didn't want.  
And he didn't want Oswald distance himself to him. He wanted to become closer to him, the only one he enjoys the company, the only one he trusts. No Butch, no Zsasz. Him.  
But in the same time, he didn't expect it sparks something more than friendship between them. What did it even mean ? Love ? They agreed since a year ago they will never love again...  
For sure, it was for what Oswald didn't want him with him today. He needed time to focus again on his objectives.  
But why Ed felt bitter about that ?  
He realized he kinda liked the idea of Oswald loving him. It was flattering and...maybe he waited a little for that. It was not planned but if he was so nice and patient with Oswald, it was to be appreciated, and seeing his efforts so well awarded, it was...  
It made him ecstatic.  
He remembered the kiss and found the thought exciting. The Penguin looked so soft, and fragile. Only for him.  
He was beautiful, his eyes shining with the bright fire of the fireplace, and fierce feelings. Some feelings Ed craved to know better, and perhaps to explore.   
It was the first time he was surprised by someone having potential romantic feelings for him. It was exhilirating, and especially someone hard and proud like Oswald. Someone so interesting, charismatic, clever, well mannered and well dressed. And pretty.  
He never understood how people could tell Oswald was ugly. Yes, he had a crooked leg, and yes he had aquiline nose, he was small, pale, and weird hair. Okay, it was fair to think he was a little excentric, but if you looked at him attentively, he got very pretty eyes, clean skin with some cute freckles - even if he hid it under foundation - and nice hand with manucured nails. And he was so elegant, Ed loved his style, so dandy. Even his discreet make up - he regretted a little now Oswald was mayor, he couldn't wear so much eyeshadows and khol.  
Plus Ed was certain the Penguin was a dedicated lover. After all, he was rich, and he offered lot of gifts to Ed, paid anything he needed and even more...  
It was unfair. He did so much for him and Ed felt like he didn't do enough to repay his generosity.  
Without a second thought, he touched his bottom lip, remembering the kiss.  
It was very sweet. Light but hungry, not...not brutal, more...desperate, a little ? It was very different in comparison with his other few experiences. Like all this situation, to be honest.  
It was nice. He liked it, he realized. He liked to kiss Oswald and he could do it again if the Penguin is okay. Maybe more.  
Maybe touching his shoulders, his neck - so fragile, so white - and his waist. Wrinkle the fabric of his wonderful clothes and caress his skin.  
This last possibility made him blush with embarassment. Yes, he was ready for that too. He looked the clock. He became impatient to see Oswald. Guessing if he will really desire that to him when he was in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was midnight when the mayor came back to his home. He sent a message to his bedridden - and beloved - chief of staff earlier in the day to tell him he have not to wait for him to lunch. The tasks his friend took in charge were numerous and Oswald tried to got people to replace him, but nobody was so competent, and a thing which ordinary took twenty minutes, without Ed, it would take one hour. Thus this day was been frustrating and exhausting. Besides the Penguin was worried. They talked in the morning about the kiss, and he wanted to forget it, but at the end, he didn't stop to think about and it was the worst thing to do in Ed's absence. First he was so preoccupied he didn't do his job correctly - several times, during a meeting, he lost the thread of the conversation, forgot to shake the hands of some important people during an event, and answered very poorly to the journalists.  
Second, Ed was not here to reassure him, and his anxiety grew with the past hours. It was really stupid, he was not oblivious. In fact, anxieties were often ridiculous when you stepped back, but Oswald was not in the mindset to do that.  
He was terrified.  
He remembered his mother telling him you have just one true love in life so when you find it, you run to it. Good. And if Ed was his one true love, he wasted his chance. He would have to court him, to seduce him, with gifts, with praises and small little things which count.  
He rushed everything, so surprised by the feeling he kissed his soulmate without thinking, without anticipating. It was not him.  
It was stronger than him. And it was precisely why he was scared : this feeling came in his life without asking, without he noticed, and now he ignored how to live without feeling love for Edward Nygma. Or even if he could ban it. It seemed impossible, especially living with the man under the same roof.  
Ed was the perfect mate for him. They completed each other so well, he would be devastated if Ed ran away.  
Again, his feelings were scary : what if he couldn't control it and make Edward angry ? Or disgusted ?  
It was too much, he couldn't deal with Ed for the moment, he needed time. So he went home very late to be sure Ed was asleep.

The house was silent and Oswald thanked quietly Ed to have a circadian rhythm regular as clockwork.  
Tired, he limped to his room, trying to be the most discreet he could, because Ed's was just down the hallway.  
He closed slowly his door and sighed loudly. He couldn't show it - it would be considered as a weakness - but the day was horrible.  
He removed his clothes and discarded it on the floor. He had no energy to fold and tidy up that. His leg was terribly hurtful and he couldn't bend very much. He wanted to go in bed as soon as possible. Sleep. Forget about the unexpected and unconvenient love he felt for his best friend.  
After he buttoned his pajamas, he slipped through the fresh sheets, ready to put his head on the pillow and dream, but he was interrupted by a knock at his door.  
The Penguin took his dressing gown and opened the door, wrapped up in it.  
"Do you need something "  
Ed was in a white tank top and boxers. Distracting. He still wore his glasses, so he didn't sleep after all.  
"I missed you today."   
Oswald's heart threatened to burst out of his chest.   
"I...I...I'm sorry."  
His long legs. Damn, how could they be so long ? He was tall.  
Handsome. It hit Oswald like a truck. It was the first time he realized Ed was a very handsome man when he was not awkward. Like a model in a magazine.  
Before, he didn't see it. He thought Ed could be aesthetically pleasing with a good suit, but it was not...not the same. Right now, it was a potential romantic interest. And he was clearly out of his league.  
Oswald gritted his teeth with disappointement. Of course. Courting him ? It would be foolish. How he could believe he had a little chance ?  
"Are you...angry after me ? Because...this morning ?" Ed asked.  
The Penguin tried to smile. To hide the sadness in his eyes.  
"Nooo, don't worry. I....but your neck, how do you feel ?"  
"I told you, it's nothing" Ed whispered.  
"In fact, it's very important" Oswald contradicted him. "Your health matters a lot for me !"  
Ed blushed and smiled shyly.  
"Nobody ever cared for me like you do. You...you can't to know how much it means to me. _How much_ you mean."  
Suddenly, he was closer and Oswald stopped to breath.  
"I....m not sure about that" Ed muttered before kissing Oswald.  
Maybe he was not sure, nevertheless the Penguin was sure of one thing : He was melting entirely after just one kiss on his trembling lips. He had to grip Ed to not fall, and the contact with his body made the desire stronger. Fiercely, he kissed him too, moaning against his mouth, loving every second of this, _savoring_ every instant.

Ed's self control snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

The passion in their kisses schocked Ed. He didn't know he had that in himself and Oswald's eagerness made him understand it was definitely not a mistake. It was desperation and hunger. Craving for affection.  
Love ?  
He was scared by the strenght of this emotion, but not enough to stop. He got his pleasure in kissing Oswald's soft pink lips and hearing him babbling nonsenses.  
His hands took the Penguin's waist and squeezed the flesh under the fabric, wanting nothing more to remove this pajamas to touch Oswald's skin.  
He kissed Oswald's neck and the Penguin, ecstatic, moaned loudly in his ears, tilting his head back.  
Ed felt his excitation shivering in his pants. He articulated clumsily :  
"I want...do you...do you want ?"  
"Yes" Oswald answered immediately. "I want you. Everything you want. I want it...please."  
"Oh dear"  
It was so big, and important. Ed was nervous because he had only one experience before, with Miss Kringle. Did it even count ? Oswals was nothing like Miss Kringle.  
They walked to the bed, without stopping to kiss, to caress and grope each other. They couldn't separate, not even a little moment.  
It was too good. Too good to waste even a second.  
Oswald sat on the bed and Ed came on him, making him lie down under him. Oswald could feel a crowd of butterflies in his stomach when their erections rubbed against each other. God had mercy, Ed was excited.  
He wanted him so much. Not in a sexual way - well in a sexual way too, the thing didn't cease to surprise him, given he didn't believe he could feel sexual attraction - but it was more like a possessive feeling : he wanted Ed become his. He wanted his affection, his admiration, his devotion. He wanted all his smiles and all his laughs, that Ed talked to him exclusively. To be the most important person in his world.  
Could he make it possible ? He didn't know for sure but he will try. Keeping Ed in his hand, making him look after him, only him.  
He touched Ed's boxer and began to massage his package, slowly, impressed by his hardness and his size. It was different of him and he was curious to see _how much_. However he was not ready for this.  
Ed sighed in his neck, and muttered his name against his ear. It was divine.  
"Can I touch you too Oswald ?"  
"You...you want...?" The Penguin moaned with satisfaction and amazement.  
"Yes."  
Oswald opened his pajamas, fingers shaking with emotion. Ed started to kiss his bare chest and his long pale hand slipped in his brief.  
"Oh my god !!" Oswald cried.  
His voice was so low and however very intense. He hid his face in Edward's neck, hugging him tightly, and Ed could feel his breath against his skin, the light caress of his hair. It was the first time they were so close and intimate, also Ed discovered he adored that, loved to have Oswald in his arms like that, vulnerable and eager in the same time, so, so loving and delicate.  
He never felt desired before but he wanted to. And the Penguin was giving exactly that.  
It was cute how Oswald whimpered, how he was curled against his chest. So cute and small, like a little animal.  
It was not Ed's first experience with sex, but the other times, it was more sensual, rough and kinda idealistic. It was a good experiment, Edward didn't regret it, but the sexual dimension was different. With Oswald, they were not equal and it was showing. It was very obvious Oswald was hypersensitive and shy, because he was so emotionnal, because it was special, unique for him. God, it made Ed wanted to melt in him, covering him with his body, using it - his hands, his tongue, his pe...everything - to make him good. To make him safe.  
Loved.  
Oswald moaned and spread his legs. He was shaking, face red, closed eyes. It was a little worrying so Ed touched his cheek.  
"Are you...are you...good ?", he said before slapping himself mentally.  
The question was deeply stupid, and he felt like de 5 years old kid.  
The Penguin sobbed, with a hesitant smile.  
"Yes...sorry. It's...so...so intense. Ed...ward."  
He kissed Ed's shoulder. Even if it was through fabric, Ed felt the devotion, the affection, in this.  
"I could die for the promise you will do it with me again", Oswald gasped.  
The words were so sweet, so incredible, it was the last stimulus Ed needed. He groaned and was drowned in pleasure.  
Immediately, he felt guilty to have had his orgasm before his partner. But Oswald didn't looks like annoyed. He kept to caress his neck and shoulders, calming. It was amazing how he could be keep his cool in a situation like that. Edward could still feel his excitation against his tigh, but Oswald was entirely concentrated on him, and mature enough to accompany him in the aftermath without needing the relief of his own tension.  
It was frustrating and if Ed had the courage, he could take him in his mouth. He thought about that, yes, he could show his loyalty like that. He was desperate to show to Oswald how much he worthed to him.  
But he was sleepy and the Penguin was tucking him in his sheets, taking his soiled brief, kissing his cheek. Taking care of him. He was putty in his hands right now.  
Thus Oswald encaged himself in his arms, against his sweaty tank top.  
"Goodnight...Edward."  
"Yes" Ed mumbled. "Goodnight"   
And he went into sleep.  



End file.
